Ik
by Galasu
Summary: Draco quiere ver una vez mas a Harry. Slash!... también una nota de Atracción Magnetica


Hola, después de quien sabe cuantos meses de tener esto guardado por ahí decidí publicarlo. NO es muy bueno pero tenía el gusanito de que estaba en mi carpeta diciéndome "publícame publícameeee"… eso de que los fics hables no es nada bueno *escalofrío* jaja… bueno yendo al grano. Está mas o menos como había sido escrito originalmente pero le hice varias correcciones.

Mi beta me lo beteó (valga la redundancia) pero no recuerdo de que me dijo que tenía mal así que si encuentran algo raro por ahí hagan de cuenta que no está jajajajaja…

Sobre las notas de Atracción Magnética… las pongo al final (para que lean todo ^^) jajaja… bueno espero les guste

**Ik****  
Por: Gala**

El sol alumbra los vastos jardines de la casa, se nota poco movimiento dentro, las cortinas están corridas y no se puede ver nada.

Hace casi dos meses que decidiste terminar con nuestra relación…nunca supe por que lo hiciste, te ví llorar. Sabía que no era una decisión tuya, era algo más lo que te obligaba a hacerlo. Pero no me escuchaste.

Doy un paso más acercándome a la puerta, el timbre me llama a que lo toque. La flor que cargo en mi mano derecha me inspira un poco de valentía pero no es suficiente. Siento como las lágrimas se pelean por salir de mis ojos, mi corazón late a mil por hora por que sabe que en el momento en que te vea se romperá y se irá contigo.

Ayer leí el periódico ¡salías tu en primera plana! ¿Como no celebrar ese momento? Estaba en boca de todos: la guerra había terminado. Se notaba la diferencia de ambiente, no solo en el mágico, incluso en el muggle se veían todos mucho más tranquilos. Y todo esto gracias a ti.

Siempre envidié tu valor, tu coraje y tu fuerza de voluntad, siempre dabas la cara a la adversidad aunque a decir verdad no encuentro nada en ti que no amara yo. Terminando de leer las noticias recuerdo haberme levantado pesadamente y estar como zombi todo el día. Por fin decidí que no podía dejarte ir sin despedirme. Me vestí muy formal para la ocasión, recuerdo que me decías que te gustaba verme vestido de colores alegres…a veces me vestías como un payaso. 

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y mientras respiro profundamente toco el timbre del lugar. Estoy nervioso ¿Cómo iré a reaccionar?, sé que tu estás ahí esperándome acostado, con tus mejores galas y envuelto en telas de seda como alguna vez lo hiciste en las noches que compartíamos. Lentamente se abre la puerta y me dejan entrar.

Todo mundo se me queda viendo…todos habían sabido de nuestra finita relación pero al parecer no me esperaban ¿es que no saben lo mucho que te ame? ¿tanto les puede sorprender mi visita? Mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho…ahí estas, justo como te imaginé: tu piel pálida está intacta y tu cabello negro está revuelto…no traes los lentes y tu cicatriz se nota brillante con la esperanza que le diste a todo el mundo. Me acerco lentamente a ti. No te mueves ni un milímetro.

Las lágrimas que luchaban por salir por fin lograron su libertad dejando mis ojos para recorrer el camino hasta mi cuello…algunas incluso caen en tus manos convenientemente cruzadas en tu pecho…te ves tan hermoso, totalmente en paz, sospecho que se equivocaron y pusieron a un ángel en tu lugar…como desearía que eso fuera verdad.

Soy incapaz de seguir viéndote, dejo la flor entre tus dedos fríos y doy la vuelta, con paso lento pero firme me dirijo a la puerta, ahí espera Hermione con una sonrisa que intenta ser esperanzadora. 

El día es soleado, ajeno a lo que sucede dentro del recinto que acabo de abandonar. Pasan una pareja de muggles agarrados de la mano…él dice algo, ella ríe, van alegres, es extraño ver como se cruzan con la demás gente que viene a despedirse de ti, esos muggles no saben que su salvador yace ahora en un ataúd esperando ser llevado a un lugar lejos de ahí donde descansará por fin

_______________________________ ______________________

Bueno eso fue todo… el nombre del fic es por la palabra maya Ik que es el nombre del segundo día de su calendario y significa aliento de vida… ya saben y yo mis locuras…

Ahora si las notas de Atracción Magnética:

Se que dije que lo iba a terminar de traducir me costara lo que me costara… pero como que el tiempo se puso en mi contra mas que el precio y ya me es totalmente imposible hacerlo con la calidad que merece.

Hablé con Mandy (la autora) y lo entendió muy bien. Además de que ella se está tomando un descanso mientras re-escribía toda la historia… así que ya no se qu ele cambió y que no.

Supongo que ya algunas, si no es que todas saben que en otra página lo están traduciendo… si no pueden pasar a mi bio y ahí voy a poner el link hoy o mañana. 

Lo siento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón pues en realidad disfrutaba hacerlo pero ya saben.. pueden pasar a la página del dormitorio de gryffindor.

Bueno esto ya es todo por hoy.

Un beso

Gala


End file.
